cats_of_the_island_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kit
A kit is a cat under the age of six moons who is still living in the nursery with their mother and littermates. Kits are usually very mischievous and energetic, and are known to bother warriors and elders. However, they tend to be interested in the stories the elders tell. Most kits are eager to begin their apprenticeship before they reach six moons of age, and very curious about what happens outside their camp. A kit's name must end with the suffix '-kit'; for example: Blackkit, Smokekit, Mistkit. Description When a kit is born, their mother or father names them, usually after its appearance (Ex. Blackkit), or sometimes to honor another cat of the same name (Ex. Breezekit). Sometimes, though, kits have names that only have to do with the natural products on their territory, including animals, whether prey or enemies like foxes (Ex. Owlkit). Some kits are named for something significant that happened before or when they were born (Ex. Smokekit being named after the smoke from the barn). When kits are not named because they die before their parents have a chance to name them, they are named by other spirits (Ex. Pheasant naming Howl and Fawn.) Kits stay in the nursery together with their mother who nurses them and takes care of them for six moons. All Clan cats, and especially the queens and the mother, are very protective of kits. They are fed first and are not expected to catch their own food or do chores. Half-Clan kits or those of non-Clan origins are usually frowned upon by pure-blood Clan cats, as their commitment to their foster Clan can be questioned. Half-Clan kits are usually taken in by the Clan of the mother, for example: Dawnwhisker's kits came to Leaf Clan. Kits are not allowed out of the nursery until their mother feels the time is right. After that, they can go around the camp, though never far from their mother. A kit cannot leave the Clan camp; however, sometimes they get away and get in trouble. Kits tend to have soft and fluffy fur. They are usually curious, mischievous, and playful, trying to get the Clan warriors to play with them. Most of them are too young to fully understand the Clan traditions or the Clan Code, but if they break a rule, they are not punished and sometimes very lightly scolded depending on the severity of their deed. They tend to accidentally annoy warriors and elders, but are fascinated in the stories the elders tell. Kits often want to start training or become warriors immediately, and have to be reminded that they must wait until they are six moons old. Education While in the nursery, kits gradually learn about their Clanmates, Clan ways, traditions, rivals, and about the Clan Code as they age. Their mother, the other queens in the nursery, and the elders will tell them stories of great battles, journeys, and cats. The care of the kits is shared by all of the queens. Once reaching the age of six moons, they become apprentices, which will replace the last part of their name to from "kit" to "paw" (for example, Smokekit becomes Smokepaw, Blackkit becomes Blackpaw, etc.). They will either go on the path of a medicine cat or a warrior, and their mentor will teach them the ways of the path they choose. Category:Kit Category:Clan Life Category:Refrence